


Tomb Rader: The Battle Continues

by Lostminftryingtogetdamnusername



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, post-Angel of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostminftryingtogetdamnusername/pseuds/Lostminftryingtogetdamnusername
Summary: It's been a month since Lara left the Strahov and it seems like it's over. She soon finds out that Kurtis, the Cabal, and the Lux Veritatis are all alive and active. She soon finds herself fighting to stop the Cabal from awakening an imprisoned Nephilim in a Lux Veritatis crypt.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Kurtis Trent
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomb Raider Angel of Darkness continuation fic that I posted originally posted on Fanfiction.net. I felt that I could improve on it so I'm rewriting it.

Prologue

*Strahov Fortress, Czech Republic*

Kurtis Trent laid on the rusted metal grating on the floor of the arena where he had just fought the mutated Kristina Boaz, who was now a freshly decapitated corpse. There was no use in celebrating now. Kurtis did the most stupid mistake that his father has warned him never to do in battle. He could just hear his father scolding him during a training session as he had done throughout his adolescence.  
“Kurtis, I’ve told you time and time again not to turn your back on your enemy! In a real battle, your opponent will have the chance to strike you down.” The old man was right. Now he was doubled over on the floor of the arena laying in a slowly growing pool of his blood. He no longer had the strength to lay on his side and rolled onto his back still clutching his stomach in an attempt to slow the flow of bleeding. As his vision started to fade to black, Kurtis heard footsteps echo on the metal and concrete floor of the arena. A woman’s face looked down at him along with the faces of a man and another wman. These faces were all familiar to Kurtis. They were all from his life in the Lux Veritatis before he'd left.

“My dear brother, how can you get yourself into so much trouble.” the first woman said before turning to the other woman.  
“Ophelia, do you think you can save him?”  
“This is the worst injury I have ever seen, but I think I can.”  
“Good. Vaughn we’ll need you to help us get him out of here.”  
“ Of course.” With that, the man called Vaughn hoisted Kurtis over his shoulder. Kurtis had already passed out and his Chirugai was left sitting in the pool of crimson. Ophelia moved to retrieve the weapon, but the woman in charge stopped her.  
“No, leave it. One day we may need Ms. Croft’s assistance if The Cabal manages to reform, even if she manages to destroy Eckhardt. Besides, Kurtis needs your help more than he needs the chirugai.” Ophelia nodded and followed the others out.  
**Nearly two hours later**  
Lara made her way back to the arena. She was wounded from her fight with Eckhardt and then Karel, but she was victorious. She leaned against the gear that opened the door releasing Boaz to rest. Her eyes scanned around looking for Kurtis. She spotted the crimson pool. She limped towards it and saw the chirugai laying in the blood pool. She picked up the circular weapon. Once she picked it up the blades snapped out of it like a switchblade and pulled her towards the door where Boaz emerged from earlier. She stood for a moment, but then walked into the darkness and made her way out of the Strahov thinking of her ally and wondering what had become of him.

**Croft Manor, Surrey, England One Month later**

Lara Croft sat in her study with an open book of artifacts trying to figure out what her next adventure would be. After the police raided the Strahov. They found the brutally murdered Luddick, numerous sanitorium inmates, and proof of Eckhardt being the Monstrum. She was cleared of all suspicion and returned home to Surrey. Things seem to be back to normal. Kurtis’s chirugai now sat on Lara’s desk.  
At this point, Lara reasoned that Kurtis had died of his injuries, after all the amount of blood that had been in that pool was fatal if he didn’t get medical attention. Life must go on though and Lara grabbed another book of artifacts to continue her search for adventure. 

** Unknown location, somewhere in the United States**  
Three knocks fell on the heavy door. “Enter.” A woman’s voice cut through the door to the other side. The door opened slowly allowing light to spill into the dim study.  
“You called for me?” The man who was standing at the other side of the door said as he stepped into the study.  
“Yes, one of Jarmil Vasily’s spies have informed me that the Cabal is going to take out Lady Croft. They’ve regrouped and are planning to awaken her. We may need Lady Croft’s help and I am sending you to Surrey and bring her here before the Cabal moves to kill her. Am I clear?”  
“Yes, consider it done.” The man agreed and turned to leave his superior’s study. He had thought ahead and packed a suitcase in case he was being sent out on a mission.  
“ I hope this is a wise decision to let a non-Lux Veritatis come into our den of secrets, my dear.” He said under his breath as he walked out of the long hall where the office was located.


	2. Chapter One: Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider. Eidos and Crystal Dynamics do.

*Next Evening, Croft Manor, Surrey*  
Lara had been training hard all day and decided after taking a quick shower and having a light meal, to spend the evening winding down in her study. Before reaching her desk, Lara scanned her bookshelf to look for something to research. Her eyes were drawn to a leather-bound book that she usually passed over.   
She flipped through the book to find that it was a manuscript and contained a wealth of information about the Lux Veritatis. Despite the certainty of her involvement with anything related to the Lux Veritatis was over. She still was interested in learning what she could about them. 

She found a page with a sketch of the weapon still laying on her desk. It was called a chirugai and it was mostly used in close quarters but was also used as a ranged weapon if the wielder was trained to manipulate it mentally. The blades were also controlled in this manner. " Then Kurtis must have been alive when this pulled me towards Boaz's door," Lara said out loud as she closely examined the weapon. Then from just outside of the study, a floorboard creaked loudly. 

It couldn't be Winston as Lara gave him some time off to visit some relatives. Lara stood up and silently walked towards the door with one of her pistols that she kept stashed in her desk in hand. She quickly threw open the door and pointed her pistol into the darkened hallway. Lara turned back and walked back to her desk, but she was grabbed roughly from someone who had taken the moment that she was in the hall to slink into the study and hide behind the door. Lara's attacker pressed a damp cloth that had a strong chemical odor to her mouth and nose and within seconds everything faded to black. 

Before taking Lara from the manor, the intruder took both the book on the Lux Veritatis and the Chirugai from the desk. Lara was unconscious for several hours. Long enough for her abductor to drive her to an airstrip where a small airplane was waiting, be placed in a seat and flown to Utah. Lara regained consciousness. The intruder to and found herself in the backseat of a car with tinted windows. 

She noticed that in between the backseat and front seat was a pane of shatterproof felt that her wrists were bound behind her back. The driver drove for about forty-five minutes until he pulled into somewhere are parked. The driver exited the car and walked to one of the back doors and took her out of the car. He was very strong, but he wasn't doing anything that might injure her much to Lara's surprise. "Bloody hell. I guess my life is being threatened by another insane madman or something like that."

"You are in no danger here. I am sorry, but that is all I am permitted to tell you for now, but be sure that you will have answers shortly after you get to that mansion." the man that was behind her urging her towards a mansion nearly the size of her own a few yards away. Lara started to pick up her pace to get her answers sooner. Once they reached the front door, Lara felt some apprehension. She didn't exactly know what the hell was going on and why to kidnap her instead of trying to contact her if whoever ordered her abduction wanted to speak with her.  
" The choice is yours alone now, but if you choose to leave you may never again have a chance to learn about the Lux Veritatis or find out what became of your ally, Kurtis." the man spoke from behind her. With that said she shook off her inhibitions and opened the door.


	3. Lady Heissturm

It was dark in the manor’s foyer with the exception of a light that was on illuminating the upper part of the room. The man behind her urged her up the stairs leading to the upper part of the foyer. Once up the stairs, Lara noticed that there was a hallway leading down to a set of double doors. The man behind her moved in front of her. Now that she was in a lit area, Lara could see that he was at least six feet tall and very powerful. He also had short pale blond hair and steel-gray eyes. Lara continued towards the doors at the end of the hall. She briefly wondered if she was being brought straight into danger.  
“As I said, you are completely safe here. She will explain everything.” the man said  
“She?” Lara asked.  
“The woman that I answer to, my leader may be the best word to describe whom I am talking about.” He said as they reached the door. Lara noticed that on each door was a very familiar symbol that looked like a barbed arrow pointing down. She remembered seeing it in Von Croy’s journal and the book she found in her study. It must be related to The Lux Veritatis.   
“I wouldn’t keep her waiting. My Lady is not the most patient woman in the world.” the man warned. Lara decided to get this over with and pushed the doors open. The doors revealed a large study similar to the one in Vasily’s apartment just without the scaffolding, the floor did not have the clock-like design instead it was a sun-shaped circle with a smaller circle within it. On the smaller circle was the lux Veritatis symbol again.   
“You took your time, Vaughn.” A woman said from a desk that was just a few inches away from the design on the floor. She had long black wavy hair and very familiar blue eyes.  
“Thank you Vaughn. You may take your leave.”   
“Of course.” The man said as he turned around and left the room making sure to close the door behind him.  
“Ms. Croft please take a seat.” the woman said gesturing to a plush looking chair in front of the desk. Lara went to sit down but kept her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her suspiciously.  
“I am sorry for how I had to have you brought here. I know you are quite aggravated”  
“ Why wouldn’t I be! I was abducted from my home and I have no idea where I am! All in all I want to know why the hell I am here!” Lara shouted.

“ You were in quite the ordeal last month. Your mentor was murdered, you were accused of said murder and became a fugitive. Among that mess, you got wrapped up in ending a plot that could have ended humanity as we know it. You had to stop the Cabal from awakening the last Nephilim, The Sleeper. I’m sure that you thought that you’d never need to hear the words “Cabal” or Nephilim again in your life. I’m sad to say that is not true.” The woman described Lara’s last adventure with such accuracy that she was almost taken aback.  
“ Who are you exactly and how do you know all this?”  
“ I am Caylis Heissturm. I am the leader of one of the three surviving Lux Veritatis factions. I, therefore, make sure I know everything about events and people that are connected to The Lux Veritatis.” The woman, Caylis spoke with pride, dignity, and authority.   
“The Lux Veritatis! I thought that was an extinct order. Kurtis seemed to be the last of them.” Lara thought.  
“ Few things in life are certain. My faction alone was nearly wiped out if it wasn’t for some last-minute orders by my father to flee from here once we received word of Eckhardt getting close to here. They got here sooner than we thought and I ended up watching Eckhardt murder my father from that closet over there.” Caylis said as she pointed to a closet on the far end of the room. “ We have managed to use our wits to stay at least a few jumps ahead of the Cabal and thus here we still are. That isn’t important though. The Cabal still remains and under the leadership of Karel, whom we both know is a Nephilim. He has a new plan and since you thwarted his last one. You are a liability and the reformed Cabal will stop at nothing to rid themselves of you. No, the explosion did not kill Karel, Nephilim are irritatingly resilient. Anyway it is late and I am sure that you must be tired. I will show you to where you can sleep for the night.” Caylis stood from her desk. Once she stepped out from behind the desk, two large dogs, one Rottweiler, and a German Shepherd stood up from the side of the desk. Lara didn’t notice them before. Both dogs yawned and the first thing that stood out to Lara was that both dogs had unusually long and saber-looking canine teeth that poked out from the dogs’ mouths even when they closed them.   
“Don’t worry. They will not harm you.” Caylis said as both dogs stood to either side of her. Lara stayed close behind as Caylis lead her out of the study and up the hall back to the second floor of the foyer and turned left to a door, there was a stairwell behind the door. Lara followed Caylis up the flight of stairs and out another door to a hallway with five doors lined up on both sides of the hall, each also bearing the Lux Veritatis symbol. Caylis opened one door revealing a nice sized guest room.  
“ Good night. I will introduce you to the rest of my faction tomorrow morning.” Caylis said as she closed the door and left presumably to her own bedroom.


End file.
